Nixie
Nixie is the main character in Mako Mermaids. Nixie character is very adventurous and loves playing around and sometimes gets into trouble because she can't stay still. Her admiration for "land people" before she was a mermaid, has effectively put their life on land to good use, knowing the wrongs and rights about being on land. She's far more level-headed, and only wants the best for everyone's intentions. Description Nixie is adventurous and fun-loving to the extent that she sometimes gets herself in trouble, acting before she thinks. It's Nixie's mischievousness that helps lead to disaster for Sirena, Nixie and Lyla when they accidentally let Zac into the Moon Pool. Nixie was seventeen years old in the first season. Nixie thinks both Sirena and Lyla could afford to lighten up. Since she was a hatchling, she's been obsessed with land-dwellers, and has spent countless hours watching them from mainland beaches. Because of this, she is more familiar than the others with the ways of humans, from fashion to ordering food in cafés. That said - her knowledge of human social rules is sometimes patchier than she would like to admit - and though Nixie throws herself into life on land, she often gets things wrong - much to the amusement of the other mermaids. There is a possibility that cam will develop feelings for her. Personality She is a little bit like Lyla. She is also confident in herself and also sometimes she can be rude and selfish.Nixie is adventurous and fun-loving to the extent that she sometimes gets herself in trouble, acting before she thinks. She is also a little bit bossy. Everything she says to Sirena, Sirena does it.She is not very patient and she does everything at once not even trying before. She is taking magic as something very easy, but sometimes she sees that's not as easy as it looks. Appearance Nixie has wavy brown hair that stops mid-back and blue eyes. She is quite beautiful despite some of her insecurities. Throughout the series, Nixie would often arrange her hair in various styles ranging from simple buns, braided, loose, or pony-tailed. She has long brown straight or sometimes curly hair. She is short height and medium weight. As a mermaid, her hair is let down and she has an orange-scaled tail with a matching orange-scaled top. She is a very fast mermaid and also very competitive. She wears lots of t-shirts with also like Lyla short jeans trousers. She wears lots of purple shirts so there's a chance that purple is her favorite color. Character History |-|Season 1= In Outcasts is shown that she is very fun and likes to race with Sirena is the sea. She proved that she really likes to race at the start of the episode when she was racing with Sirena to see who is faster.Than at thi end they came to Zac and Cam's boat and they started to play with them, by puling fishing net so they would think that they caught a fish. When the pod leaves she is very sad, just like Sirena and Lyla. Than later she was with Sirena and Lyla at the moon pool relaxing and than Zac falls into a moon pool. And then she joins Lyla and Sirena to find Zac and remove his tail. In Getting Legs: she is the one who says that they need to get legs to get to Zac. She is the most sure and confident into getting legs. That's why she wants to walk a lot. In Meeting Rita: she is shown to be scared of cats that's why she doesn't want to go to Rita's house but Sirena convinces her. In Lyla Alone: she and Sirena leave Lyla alone but then when they don't see her for along time they go look after her. In Blizzard: she goes somewhere alone but then she comes back and helps Sirena and Lyla overcome the snow rash. In Dolphin Tale: Nixie accidentally becomes tangled in a net, she is cornered until Lyla, Sirena, and Zac (believing it is a dolphin), find a way to rescue her. In The Siren: Nixie enchants David so he gets in love with her. She makes him serve her. When he tries to kiss her she doesn't mind. In Zac Returns to Mako: Sirena and Nixie strictly reject Lyla's request to use Sirena's Moon Ring to open the entrance. In Sirena's Secret: Lyla and Nixie try to stop Sirena getting in love with David, that's why they change her voice so it will sound terrible. In Truce: Lyla and Nixie and Sirena help Zac get the phone David has that's on a footage of Zac swimming, that Nixie took away from Cam. |-|Season 2= TBA Appearances (26) Season 1 *Outcasts *Getting Legs *Meeting Rita *Lyla Alone *Blizzard *Dolphin Tale *Zac's Pool Party *Zac's Return to Mako *The Siren *Zac Returns to Mako *I Don't Believe in Mermaids *Close Call *Betrayal *Battlelines *Sirena's Secret *Truce *Moon Ring 2 *The Trident Job *Where's The On Button *Nowhere To Hide *Aquata Returns *Evie Times Two *Zac's Choice *Trust *Betrayed *Decision Time Relationships 'Sirena and Lyla' They are both her best friends. They all live in the same pod and they share the secret. Tyler Klause AKA Tyler 20 Nixie Does Have Feelings For Tyler 20 Which Is Tyler Klause Reese Ambler and Rydell She Gets Along Well With Them There Like Little Brothers and They Are Tyler's Best Friends They Have The Same Omnitrixes Dylan She is Like A Big Brother To Nixie Just Like Ty Reese and Rydell are Good Friends With Him She Gets Along Well With Him He Has The Ultimatrix Just Like Ty Reese and Rydell Have There Omnitrixes Mermaid Powers Nixie possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after at the touch of water Just like Tyler and his Three Lackies Turn Into Aliens By Using There Devices She turns back into a human a few minutes after she is out of the water and when the water on her has fully dried. Once her body is completely dry, her human form reverts back to what she appeared to be before her mermaid transformation. She has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Telekinesis In "Zac's Pool Party", Nixie uses telekinesis to move a beach ball to hit Zac so he would move away from Evie. Hydrokinesis Nixie uses this power in "Meeting Rita" to make the fountain at Suncoast High explode with Sirena and Lyla's help so Zac would get wet. Invisibility In "Dolphin Tale", Joe, David's brother, started chasing Nixie when she was swimming and she hid in the canal. She got her tail stuck in the nets and turned herself invisible so anyone looking wouldn't see her. Etymology The name, Nixie, refers to a magical water creature similar to a Mermaid called a Melusine or Neck. The Melusine are often depicted as having two tails. Also, Nixie is the name of a different Germanic mermaid shapeshifter and water spirit. Some legends depict the original Melusine as transforming only on Saturdays. A version of a Nixie/Melusine is the Starbucks logo that has two tails. Also, some legends depict Melusines sometimes transforming into dragons when they are discovered. Quotes Trivia *Like Sirena, she can speak dolphin and chicken. *For a short time David had a crush on Nixie after looking at her while Sirena sang the siren song. *It is possible that out of the three of them, she is the leader of the group. *She possibly has a crush on Tyler 20. *She loves lobster. *She loves when people serve her. *She often feuds with Lyla. *The only one of the three girls not to have an episode named after her NI.jpg ZPP1.png MMMM.png Ly1.jpg Images-168.jpeg 185px-Carly sees Nixie.JPG Images-1-52.jpeg 34a61777463e84a4d9ff8d10e7cc5b8a.jpg Cam and nixie.jpg Nixie and cam love.jpg Poseidon gr.jpg Nixie 431.jpg Shose.jpg Nixie happy.jpg Nixie haha.jpg Makogirls and poseidon.jpg Mako girls.jpg Delicious.jpg Lyla Nixie and Lyla.jpg Nixie 2203.jpg Girls and Poseidon.jpg Zac Nixie and Lyla.jpg Ae1356.jpg A21002.jpg Navigational Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Mako's Pod Category:Teens Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Lyla's Friends Category:Sirena's Friends Category:Zac's Friends Category:Unknown Parents Category:Acquaintances of Lyla Category:Acquaintances of Sirena Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Acquaintances of Evie Category:Acquaintances of Cam Category:Acquaintances of Rita